Described below are a method and device for processing signals.
To generate and receive high-frequency signals one of the following systems is predominantly used:
A system with separate transmitting and receiving sections generates and modulates the high-frequency signals by the transmitting section and amplifies, filters, mixes, and demodulates received signals with the aid of a separately implemented receiving section. Transmitting and receiving sections may be equipped with different antennae, or may use a common antenna by way of a transmitting/receiving coupler. Such a system is frequently excessively complex and requires a plurality of component elements to be put into effect. For example, component parts which are complex to assemble and which are typically connected in what is referred to as a chip & wire construction are required in order to generate and receive high frequencies.
A further system uses a transmission mixer, which allows for the simultaneous transmission and reception of high-frequency signals. In this situation, the transmission signal also serves as a local oscillator signal for the step-down conversion of the received signals.
It is of disadvantage that with existing systems a high-frequency signal can only be generated and processed with substantial effort.